Lost Memories
by Flowing
Summary: Originally called Amnesia, I changed it due to the fact that I wanted to be original. Naruto has amnesia. In order to regain the vast emptiness in his memory, he will have to travel far and wide. Trouble is never absent during his travels however...
1. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

_The heat of the fire warmed his body, he desperately looked around for something… he couldn't remember what it was. Everything was a blur. Yellow, orange and red…is this genjutsu? He thought. _

"_Help!" screamed a certain pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Sakura-chan!", at this point everything now was black. _

The sunlight pierced through the curtains and landed on Naruto's face as the sun rose from its slumber. The light was the first thing Naruto saw as he woke up. He tried to sit up but something weighed him down. He took a glance at the thing, person actually. The person was a girl with pink hair, just like in his dream. She was wearing a red top which had a white donut shape on the back. Her clothes for the lower portion of her body sported tight light brown short jeans. _Who is this?_ Naruto thought.

Naruto carried the person off his lap and placed her down on the bed lightly. He hopped out of bed, and set his feet on the cold floor. The sudden contact with something cold, sent shivers up and down his body. He then spotted some slippers near him and decided to put them on. It fit both his feet and it was comfortable.

Naruto looked at his attire at the moment; it was just a plain white shirt and pants. As he started flapping his arms for no apparent reason the pink-haired kunoichi, started to move a bit, she finally lifted her head and saw no one on the bed and started to panic, but when she saw Naruto flapping his arms a few inches away from the bed she calmed down.

"N-Naruto, you're awake?"

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked the kunoichi.

"What do you mean, 'How do you know my name?' I'm in your ninja team, remember?" She answered back. _Who am I kidding, the doctor said he had amnesia, how is he supposed to remember me? I guess I'll have to help him._

Naruto closed his eyes and began search his brain for the kunoichi in his memory, but to no avail. He then said, "No, I don't know you; mind telling me what your name is?"

"Sakura Haruno." She replied, "And you are..?" She pretended not to know his name.

"Don't you already know my name?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know your full name." Sakura lied.

"Fine… then it's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with big, cheerful smile.

_I love that smile, it warms me up to just see it._ Sakura thought, she didn't know it but she started blushing.

"Eh? Why are you blushing?" Naruto said, oblivious as ever.

"Am I blushing?" Sakura said, it was a rhetorical question but Naruto answered it.

"Yeah…"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry… I didn't think..." Naruto replied.

It was silent for five seconds. "Nah, it doesn't really matter." Sakura finally said.

After that a certain smell drifted throughout the building the two were in. It drifted from the kitchen on the bottom floor, and it rose up to the top floor, floor four. It wound through every hallway, and stairway, it crept under the space beneath the door and rose up to meet Naruto's nose. Naruto closed his eyes and sniffed the air in a peculiar way that made his nose twitch. He was under the influence of the heavenly smell. The smell was of something none other than "Ramen!", Naruto screamed as he raced out of the room and found his way to the bottom floor.

He reached the door that lead to the kitchen and noticed a sign that read, "Employees only."

"Hmph!" Naruto said, he then suddenly thought of something.

"Henge no Jutsu!" A cloud of steam appeared out of nowhere, as it cleared up Naruto emerged as an employee of the Konoha Hospital. He opened the door and almost fainted as he inhaled the smell of ramen. He looked around and saw a cupboard full of ramen; he rushed to it and took a few packs, then prepared the ramen…

When Sakura arrived downstairs, on the bottom floor, she was greeted by a bloated Naruto.

"Naruto! What did you do!" Sakura questioned.

"I just ate a few cups of ramen… Ah!" Naruto replied.

"A few?"

"Fine, fine, I had about 12 cups of ramen."

"Anyways, we need to get you back to your room. If that you're missing they might have to send ANBU members to search for you."

"Then take me back to my room then."

Back in the room Naruto was forced to lie down in bed. Due to boredom, he soon fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up a nurse holding a clipboard was in front of the door and was checking something off.

"I see you're awake, Naruto. It's noon already." The nurse said, "Now, since you have recovered we will discharge you from this hospital and you may return to your home. Of course, since you have amnesia you will have to have someone help you around until you get the hang of things or regain your lost memory. Now, Hokage-sama Tsunade Godaime has assigned Sakura Haruno to help you around. "She should be waiting at the front of the hospital, once I leave you should change and then go down to the entrance to the building, after that she will take over things." And with that the nurse left, Naruto changed gathered the things he thought were his, and luckily, he got everything that was his.

And indeed, when Naruto came out of the hospital, there was Sakura waiting for him. Naruto was now wearing his black Konoha headband on his forehead, and his orange jacket, which instead of having blue on the shoulder area it was now black; there was also a black line down the middle of his torso. And as for the pants it was completely orange.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he approached her.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sakura said, "I'll lead you back to your house where I'll have to try and help you remember what happened in the past. I'll sometimes bring you to your friends and they'll also help you remember your past."

When they reached Naruto's house, Naruto was about to ask whose house this was, and how they were to get in. But something told him that he was going to regret asking that question, so he decided not to. As Naruto pondered about whose house this could possibly be Sakura reached into her pocket and took out a key. She stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it so that it would open the door.

Sakura walked into the house first, Naruto soon followed. Sakura then closed the door and led Naruto to the couch.

"Whose place is this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's yours, idiot!" Sakura said before hitting his head. Naruto fell to the floor and rolled side to side in pain.

"Ow… ow… Sak-Sakura-chan went too far!" Naruto whined. As Naruto whined and thrashed about, Sakura made her way to the kitchen to cook lunch for the both of them.

"I wonder what he has in these cupboards." Sakura said to herself, as she neared the counter. She opened them up and much to her surprise all there was in the cupboards was, "Ramen!" Sakura yelled, "That's all you have in your cupboard! Ramen!"

She calmed down after a while and noticed that Naruto was still on the floor complaining about the pain she inflicted on his head.

"Naruto get a hold on yourself, you're already 17 and you still whine like Konahamaru does!" Sakura said this but Naruto was _still_ whining like a child. "Naruto! I'm going to make ramen for the both of us so just be quiet!" Sakura shouted. At that moment everything went silent, and then it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Ramen? You're going to make ramen? Great!" Naruto was so happy and ran to Sakura to give her one big, bear hug. Sakura was barely able to breathe while in Naruto's bear hug.

"N-Naruto, I-I can't breathe…" Sakura managed to get those words out.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." Naruto finally released Sakura from his bear hug and she fell to the ground on her knees. She clutched her neck breathing in the air she thought she would never breathe again.

"The ramen is ready Naruto." Sakura said.

"Finally, those three minutes we have to wait after putting in the water is like an eternity for me!" Naruto exclaimed. He picked up his chopsticks which were neatly put on the table and neared the bowl…

_This is my first fanfic here on TONFA, so I hoped you liked it. I don't expect to be getting any reviews at all, but if I do that would be great._


	2. Ramen Cravings

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when Naruto finished touring his own house. He decided to look around the town, which he knew little of. Therefore, he took the key from a table in the middle of the living room and left his house. Naruto ventured the Hidden Village of Leaves, looking here and there, visiting stores, looking at monuments, but he stopped when he crossed Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Hey! Naruto!" yelled Ichiraku. Naruto turned his head in the direction of which the voice came.

"Who are you?" Naruto inquired.

"Why, Naruto, you always come here to eat our special miso pork, surely you know who I am."

"No, I don't."

"Ayame, come here." Ichiraku called.

"Yes, pops?" Ayame said.

"Ayame…" Ichiraku whispered, "Can you knock some sense into Naruto, he doesn't seem to remember this place."

"Of course not…" Ayame whispered back, "You haven't heard have you? He got amnesia from that event."

"Oh. Well, why don't you have a seat and eat some ramen? It's free!" Ichiraku said.

"Free ramen! This must be my lucky day." Naruto said gleefully as he ran to the ramen restaurant. While Naruto was eating ramen, Kiba and Shino passed by. Naruto paid no attention whatsoever as they entered the restaurant, since he was so focused on his food.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba greeted. Naruto tried to answer back, "Who are you, how does everyone know my name?" but his mouth was full of noodles and instead came out in weird sounds.

"Hey Naruto you remember Shino and me, right?" Kiba said "I mean, we were on several missions together and all…" Naruto finally swallowed his food and answered, "No, and how does everyone know my name?"

"Naruto all the people in this village know your name, and by the way we're your friends. You don't forget friends now do you?"

"Hm..." Naruto thought about it for a second "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Kiba," Shino finally spoke, "he has amnesia don't try to make him remember anything, because he won't. At least, not right away."

"I have amnesia?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, yeah." Kiba said.

"So, you really don't know anything?" Shino asked.

"Of course I know something, if I didn't know anything how would I be able to speak, more or less walk!" yelled Naruto, taking the question Shino asked as an insult.

"No, I meant do you know anything about your past… the things you forgot."

"Nope, and I don't know who you guys are." Naruto said. Kiba and Shino sighed and walked away leaving Naruto to eat his ramen. "Finally, some peace with my ramen!" Naruto said, thankful.

Once he was done, he walked out of the ramen restaurant with a smile and set out to explore more of the vast village. He walked and covered as much ground as he could. Running here and there looking at shops, poster boards, movie theatres, and had an occasional run in with a girl who flirted with him. He was quite the man now. He was wearing a black shirt that had long ago become small for him, thus revealing his muscular abs, but his pants were quite the opposite, his orange pants were baggy. Unfortunately, for him his muscular abs attracted more than a few girls. Luckily, for him, he could use the Sexy Technique, so he used it and turned himself into a woman with blond hair in pigtails. In addition, since the clothes were tight and the fact that he had transformed himself into an attractive woman, he had a few men staring at him, or her… so, he decided to transform himself into an overweight person, surely nobody would chase after an overweight man. Would they, though?

He found out, and was calmed that nobody was chasing after him. And for the first time, since he ate the ramen he was alone, without anybody bothering him. He started walking around town, but it was hard for him though, because he transformed himself into an overweight person the fat from all areas widened the space between the legs and arms. This forced Naruto to walk like a penguin, bobbing from side to side, with all the fat inconsistently bouncing up and down on his body.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I had to cut it short because I had school the next day and I really wanted to stay up a bit later to write more, but anyways, hope you enjoyed it and hope you send reviews too._


	3. Slip n' Slide

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when Naruto finished touring his own house. He decided to look around the town, which he knew little of. Therefore, he took the key from a table in the middle of the living room and left his house. Naruto ventured the Hidden Village of Leaves, looking here and there, visiting stores, looking at monuments, but he stopped when he crossed Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Hey! Naruto!" yelled Ichiraku. Naruto turned his head in the direction of which the voice came.

"Who are you?" Naruto inquired.

"Why, Naruto, you always come here to eat our special miso pork, surely you know who I am."

"No, I don't."

"Ayame, come here." Ichiraku called.

"Yes, pops?" Ayame said.

"Ayame…" Ichiraku whispered, "Can you knock some sense into Naruto, he doesn't seem to remember this place."

"Of course not…" Ayame whispered back, "You haven't heard have you? He got amnesia from that event."

"Oh. Well, why don't you have a seat and eat some ramen? It's free!" Ichiraku said.

"Free ramen?! This must be my lucky day." Naruto said gleefully as he ran to the ramen restaurant. While Naruto was eating ramen, Kiba and Shino passed by. Naruto paid no attention whatsoever as they entered the restaurant, since he was so focused on his food.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba greeted. Naruto tried to answer back, "Who are you, how does everyone know my name?" but his mouth was full of noodles and instead came out in weird sounds.

"Hey Naruto you remember Shino and me, right?" Kiba said "I mean, we were on several missions together and all…" Naruto finally swallowed his food and answered, "No, and how does everyone know my name?"

"Naruto all the people in this village know your name, and by the way we're your friends. You don't forget friends now do you?"

"Hm..." Naruto thought about it for a second "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Kiba," Shino finally spoke, "he has amnesia don't try to make him remember anything, because he won't. At least, not right away."

"I have amnesia?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, yeah." Kiba said.

"So, you really don't know anything?" Shino asked.

"Of course I know something, if I didn't know anything how would I be able to speak, more or less walk?!" yelled Naruto, taking the question Shino asked as an insult.

"No, I meant do you know anything about your past… the things you forgot."

"Nope, and I don't know who you guys are." Naruto said. Kiba and Shino sighed and walked away leaving Naruto to eat his ramen. "Finally, some peace with my ramen!" Naruto said, thankful.

Once he was done, he walked out of the ramen restaurant with a smile and set out to explore more of the vast village. He walked and covered as much ground as he could. Running here and there looking at shops, poster boards, movie theatres, and had an occasional run in with a girl who flirted with him. He was quite the man now. He was wearing a black shirt that had long ago become small for him, thus revealing his muscular abs, but his pants were quite the opposite, his orange pants were baggy. Unfortunately, for him his muscular abs attracted more than a few girls. Luckily, for him, he could use the Sexy Technique, so he used it and turned himself into a woman with blond hair in pigtails. In addition, since the clothes were tight and the fact that he had transformed himself into an attractive woman, he had a few men staring at him, or her… so, he decided to transform himself into an overweight person, surely nobody would chase after an overweight man. Would they, though?

He found out, and was calmed that nobody was chasing after him. And for the first time, since he ate the ramen, he was alone, without anybody bothering him. He started walking around town, but it was hard for him though, because he transformed himself into an overweight person, the fat from all areas widened the space between the legs and arms. This forced Naruto to walk like a penguin, bobbing from side to side, with all the fat inconsistently bouncing up and down on his body.

Sakura, back in Naruto's apartment finally regained consciousness and looked around. Not remembering where she was. Then it hit her, she was in Naruto's apartment. She continued to just sit there on the floor of the kitchen, under the table, staring a hole in the kitchen counter. She suddenly remembered something else.

"Where's Naruto? He's not here." She said a bit drowsily. Her eyes grew big and she quickly got up and hit her head on the belly of the wooden table. She then tried to crawl out of the shadow of the table but ran into a chair that sent her and the chair into the middle of the living room. Her limbs were intertwined with the chair. She couldn't seem to take her limbs out of the spaces of the chair, so she pulled with all her might. First a crack appeared in the wood of the chair, that crack grew then the chair was split apart. She was finally free and could now run out of the apartment to find Naruto.

Sakura desperately searched for Naruto. Her job was to protect him, which was what Tsunade ordered Sakura to do. She didn't know it, but the only reason Tsunade assigned her to protect him was that she knew that Sakura liked Naruto, and hopefully for her Naruto still had his love for Sakura.

"It's my job to protect Naruto." Sakura whispered to herself while running through the village streets. "That was what Tsunade-sama ordered me to do, and that's what I'm going to do." This extra determination drove Sakura to run faster and faster. Her speed was amazing, she went so fast that mostly everything she passed was blown aside, giving her a clear path. Sakura was just about to turn a corner when a fat man popped right in front of her. She ran headfirst into his belly and bounced a few feet back. Sakura got up to see fat man. He had spiky blond hair, and beady eyes. His mouth was also small, and his shirt was obviously too tight for him, his pants were the same, tight.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sakura said while bowing to show her apologies.

"No need to be sorry." Naruto said in his normal, cheery voice.

"You know, you remind me of my friend." Sakura replied. Sakura suddenly remembered something; Naruto had a hobby of transforming into people and making fun of them. Since he transformed into someone into blond hair… Was he making fun of Yondaime Hokage?

"I know it's you Naruto!" Her mood had suddenly changed. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him while saying, "How dare you make fun of the Fourth? He was the best Hokage! How dare you?" Naruto canceled the jutsu and tried to say something, but to no avail. The speed of which he was being shaken was too fast.

"I w-w-wasn't making fun of him, Sakura-chan! I wasn't!"

"Then what were you doing?!" Sakura demanded. Naruto didn't get a chance to talk though. With all her pent up rage, she punched Naruto for what she supposed was making fun of a Hokage. With all the training she recieved from Tsunade she punched Naruto a few meters away. He hit a nearby wall of a restauraunt, hitting it hard enough to create a dent in the wall. The owner came out of the front entrance, went around the corners and found teenagers fighting at the back of his shop.

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing fighting behind my shop?" The owner yelled. Both teens looked at the grouchy old man in front of them. The old man then looked to the wall, and gasped. "You also destroyed my beautiful wall! You young rascals are going to have to work at my dango (Japanese food, kind of like rice cakes. It is served on a stick.) shop to pay off for the damage done!"

Inside the dango shop Naruto and Sakura were forced to wash all the eating utensils.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan. You know, if you didn't start that fight we wouldn't have to be washing these plates and everything else." He said.

"Shut up you moron, if you weren't making fun of the Fourth we wouldn't have been forced to be here."

"Sakura-chan, I told you already I wasn't making fun of the fourth Hokage, you heard me didn't you?"

"I did, but I don't believe you, Naruto."

"Why not? I'm trustworthy remember that time I … Um… Eh… remember that time I helped you eat your ramen while you were unconscious? That was really awesome, you'll have to admit that." _Who am I kidding that was so stupid…_Naruto thought.

"No, you've never helped me before" replied Sakura. _Ah, who am I kidding he's saved me several times, along with Sasuke. From Gaara, from Orochimaru… and the list keeps on going on and on. _Naruto then said, "Hey, Sakura-chan look this way." Sakura looked in the direction Naruto wished her to and suddenly she felt cold water on her face. Naruto laughed uncontrollably, and he had to hold his stomach.

Sakura growled. "Naruto!" She cupped both of her hands dipped them into the water and tossed it to Naruto. She soaked most of Naruto's face and clothes.

"Sakura! I didn't know you were this mean!" A water fight then ensued. They started to splash each other, whenever one had the chance they would laugh. Sakura and Naruto suddenly slipped as the water from the sink they were using to wash the utensils overflowed. The soap in the water added an extra slippery layer to the water. They both landed on the floor with a splash. Naruto sat up first and crawled over to Sakura, both of them laughing along with each other. Sakura continued to splash Naruto as he crawled over. This reminded Sakura of her baby days spent with Ino and the other girls. The water from the sink soon filled the whole kitchen and the water rose to about an inch in height. Sakura noticed Naruto was getting closer to her and she decided to crawl away. When Naruto finally caught up to her, they started to wrestle in the water.

They were both really tired as the wrestling dragged on. But they continued anyways not intent on giving the other any advantage whatsoever. That was when Naruto decided to give in a bit, Sakura was surprised and dropped a bit, they heads got a bit closer than they already were. At this stage both Naruto and Sakura ceased the wrestling and looked into each other's eyes. Naruto's shimmering blue eyes, and Sakura's emerald green eyes met, but only Sakura's eyes had a longing. That was when Naruto finally remembered some of his past.

A flash of white appeared in Naruto's mind. He saw himself and Sakura… and a boy with black hair. All three seemed to be good friends.

"Sasuke-kun… would you like to… go on a date with me?" asked Sakura hopefully

"No." answered Sasuke coldly. Sakura's eyes suddenly transformed, from happy to downcast.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You can go out with me!" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's hands and looked into her eyes with his cutest eyes.

"No." Sakura answered, just as coldly as Sasuke had rejected Sakura.

Another flash.

"You three will have to get these two bells from me if you want to eat lunch." Said a man with a mask and a forehead protector over his left eye. "Since there are only two bells only two of you will be able to eat lunch."

The memories of that day passed in his mind… every moment that he was with Sakura passed in his mind, but only for a brief second.

When those flashbacks ended Naruto looked up at Sakura. His eyes finally had some more understanding to them, more of Naruto's real personality. He now remembered some of his past. And his eyes finally had the love for Sakura he had back then before. Sakura saw this and was happy. She spread a smile on her face and lowered her head close enough so that lips were just a hair's width apart. The only thing one could see was the other's eyes. Now, they both had a longing. For love.

Sakura lowered her whole body and their bodies were pressed against one another. She then lowered her head, and that was when they both finally got what they wanted. Their first kiss, on the floor of a kitchen which had overflowed. It wasn't the most romantic spot but they were happy nonetheless. They didn't care that they were on the floor of a kitchen, all that mattered was that they were together and that they finally knew that they had someone who they loved. As they continued to kiss they wrapped their arms around each other pulling them into a loving embrace, pushing them closer together than they had ever been before.

They didn't want to break up their kiss; but everything must come to an end. After the kiss they opened their eyes at the same time. They both smiled at each other with a happiness they both never experienced before.

"Naruto…kun" said Sakura. _Naruto… kun? She used to only call Sasuke that…_Naruto thought. "I love you, Naruto-kun…"

"I love you too, Sakura-chan…" They pulled themselves into another embrace and had another kiss.

"Hey!" Said the owner of the shop, as he kicked open the door leading to the kitchen, "I have no time for you teenage lovers in here! You're supposed to be working! But since you can't do that you're useless! I don't want you to be working here anymore! Get out!" The old man then shut the door strongly behind him as he left, muttering a thing or two.

"Well Sakura-chan let's get going." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura said, smiling once again. As they left the restaurant they noticed how late it was. It was already dark!

"Naruto… I'm tired. Can you… carry me back to your apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Why, sure, Sakura-chan." So with that Naruto scooped Sakura up quickly with two arms and carried her with the ease of carrying a baby. Sakura decided she wanted to make this a bit more romantic and wrapped her arms around Naruto, and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. It was felt good to be carried by the person you loved. Especially when you know that they loved you back.

When they were in the apartment Naruto realized that Sakura had fallen asleep. He took a glance at the clock hanging over the couch that it was already eleven o'clock. He carried Sakura to his bedroom and rested her on the right side of the bed. He then pulled the sheets of the bed down on the left side of the bed and put Sakura there. He tucked her in and planted a kiss on her head once he was done. He changed into his pajamas then returned to the bed. He got himself comfortable in the bed and was ready to drift off to sleep. Then Sakura's right hand landed on his chest.

"Naruto…" Sakura said very drowsily. "Come closer."

"Uh… Sakura…"

"If you're not coming closer I will." Sakura said. So she rolled over to Naruto and nestled her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscular body. "Good night Naruto." And then they finally both fell asleep.

"

_Hope you liked it. So far this is the longest chapter for a fanfic I have ever written in my entire life. It's not the longest for only Naruto, it's the longest for all of them! Anyways, hope you guys send me reviews, you can criticize it, compliment it and yeah… say whatever you like in your reviews._


	4. The Plans are Revealed

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

"_You… you just won't give up will you?" said a raven-haired teen. He was standing on a stalagmite, and so was Naruto._

"_No… and I don't intend to." replied Naruto._

"_Well, I guess the number one, knucklehead ninja still is the same. You haven't changed a bit have you? Look where you're in, probably the most dangerous place in the world. And still you have that determination… I guess it's not a bad thing… the only problem in this case is that it's wasted on a useless pile of rubbish. You were always what the village called a "curse", and apparently some still do. Naruto don't you understand? The people of Konoha hate you. Did you ever wonder why the Hokage has been sending you on dangerous missions? She's trying to get rid of you… You're a new Jounin, but you have no talent. You might be expecting someone with as much chakra as you to be more talented. The only thing I've seen you use have been the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Kage-Bunshin (Shadow Clone Jutsu), Oodama-Rasengan, and all those useless jutsu. You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja. I bet Konohamaru being a few years younger than you is more talented… even he would be smart enough to be careful here in this dangerous place." _

_What the raven-haired teen said was true. The area was dangerous. There were stalagmites spread all across this area. The area that they were in, when you looked above appeared to be a volcano without lava, since the top of the mountain had a wide hole in the roof of it. The hole in the roof was big, and the distance between opposite sides grew if you skimmed your eyes from the top to the bottom. Also not only were there stalagmites there were also some spikes protruding from the walls of the hollow mountain._

_Naruto looked around jump somewhere wrong and he might find himself stabbed through the chest. "Hey, if you think I haven't learned any new jutsu, you're wrong. Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" He performed the hand seals and suddenly the ground beneath the stalagmites turned into a deadly swamp. The raven-haired teen was taken back; he was surprised at the jutsu Naruto had just executed. "Now who's the pathetic one?" Naruto asked. The raven-haired boy's expression turned from surprised to a grimace now. _

"_If you think someone can stop me with this jutsu, you are mistaken." The raven-haired haired boy performed hand seals and then yelled out, "Chidori: Nagashi! (One Thousand Birds Current.)" Electrical sparks emitted from his chest first then spread all around his body. With this move he is able to channel the energy to any direction, and it also acts as a shield. "Chidori!" With the Chidori and the Chidori: Nagashi, Sasuke would be able to create a much more powerful Chidori._

"_The Chidori, eh._ _Well, I have the Odama Rasengan… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A shadow clone popped up right beside Naruto on the next stalagmite on his right. "Now let's do this..." Naruto and his clone both had to mold the spiraling sphere of chakra on his palm because the chakra was so unstable. Once they were done doing that they jumped to the right cave wall and started running their fastest, blowing the substance beneath their feet away and created a depression. Sasuke followed the action and began running with his Chidori in hand._

_As they neared each other they both yelled their jutsus' name. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. "Odama Rasengan!" yelled Naruto. Their deadly balls of chakra came closer when they were just inches away from their opponent's chest the scene disappeared. It was replaced by a white flash._

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as he quickly sat up in his bed, sweating from all pores. He looked to his left and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. She was lying down front down, and her head was turned to the left. Naruto looked at her and stroked her hair. He then did what he did last night; place a kiss on her forehead. He left the bed and headed out to the kitchen.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen someone knocked on the door. Naruto couldn't just leave the person there, so he went to answer it. He reached it and turned the handle. He saw a young man garbed in a traditional white robe with a Konoha headband. Naruto noticed something else about this man, he didn't seem to have any pupils. _Could that be… a kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit.)?_ Naruto thought.

"Hello, I am Hyuuga Neji. I'm here to tell you that all available ninja have been called to the Hokage's rooftop for an important mission briefing."

"A mission?" Naruto didn't know why but he liked the sound of that.

"Anyways, I'll leave you now since I have already delivered my message." Neji performed some hand seals and vanished in a screen of smoke.

When Sakura finally woke up she found Naruto changed into his ninja attire and headed for the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah. The Hokage has sent a message to all the shinobi in the village to meet at her rooftop. It's a mission."

"Then hurry up Naruto! We don't have all day!"

"Look who's talking." retorted Naruto, "Your hair's all messed up your headband is on the dining table and…"

"Ah, just forget it Naruto let's just get to the Hokage."

"Ok, listen up!" Tsunade yelled, "The reason I have called you here is because there is an attack that will soon strike Konoha! One of ANBU's elite has just captured a man from the Lightning country. The man said that the Hidden Village of Clouds is planning an assault. Of course, the man didn't just spill the beans. While interrogating him we found a document that contained plans of the invasion of Konoha. It seems that they are planning on sending their ninja here one by one as merchants. They will be working from the inside before the attack from the outside will begin. So, here's what I want you shinobi to do. First off, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Inazuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata, you will be standing guard at the village's entrance. Check everybody that passes through. And I mean anybody. Konohamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji you will go out to the borders of the Fire Nation and stop anybody who tries to cross the border! Mighty Guy, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, you will go to the Lightning Country and find out more about their plans. By any means, you must reveal their plan. Use your Kage Bunshin to spy on them from a safe distance. Now…" Tsunade waited a few seconds before she released her monstrous voice, " GO!"

_I'll leave you guys with this cliffhanger-ish … ending… :P. Anyways, send reviews._


	5. The Trouble Begins

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

Launching themselves from tree to tree Naruto and his group made a lot of progress as they headed for the border of the Fire Country. _Finally, _Ino thought _I can finally claim Naruto…_ A similar thought came from Sakura

The whole group stopped in a bright clearing when Naruto raised his hand to signal them to stop. Naruto walked to the front of the group and took something out of his bag. He held it in his hand for some time then squatted. He placed the small metallic object on the ground. A metal wedge protruded from the cylinder base. It had different numbers marked around the outer rim of it. It was a sundial. Naruto took a while shifting the sundial this way and that and he finally stopped doing so. He stood up stepped back and said "Lunch time, everyone!" Naruto licked his lips and plopped down on the ground. Indeed, it was noon; the shadow was cast over the twelve. Everyone else sighed and did the same.

"Hey, Naruto? Why didn't you just look at your watch?" Ino asked, pointing to the watch on his left wrist.

"Oh… oh… eh… I have a watch?" Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He pretended to not notice his watch and looked left and right then looked to his wrist. He then exclaimed, "Oh! Who put that there? I do have a watch!"

"Naruto… you idiot…" Ino said, resting her head in the palm of her hand, shaking her head side to side. The group sat in silence for a while.

"Obviously, if we're going to have lunch we're going to have to gather food. I don't think any of you have brought any food." Shikamaru said as he stood up. The others looked at one another, hoping that the other had food so they wouldn't have to go and search for it.

After lunch the whole group set out to the border once again. It remained the same from then on… just jumping through the trees for about half a day. Naruto tried to make it fun by suggesting they had a race but nobody answered back. "This sure is a dull group." Naruto said. The others stopped then proceeded to pummel Naruto. They continued after that, and because of the beating Naruto stayed a little behind and yelped out of pain every few trees they passed.

The time when the sun falls down out of the sky and when the moon takes its place finally came. Simply put, night came. Naruto, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Rock Lee found a cave of which they could sleep and eat in. A distant strike of thunder could be heard by the group.

"Hey guys," Konohamaru said, "It's going to rain let's run to the cave." All the others did was nod and they ran to it. The cave was nestled in the side of a mountain. Unfortunately for them though, the rain had already started and made the path to the cave slightly muddy and slowed everyone down. Suddenly, Ino tripped and began to slip down the mountain. Naruto quickly lashed out his hand and caught her by wrist. He had used his chakra to keep himself glued to the muddy surface. He, with all his strength, threw Ino to the entrance of the cave and soon followed with a showoff-y somersault.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ino said, inching closer to him.

"No problem."

"Here's something for helping me." Ino moved even closer then planted a kiss on his lips. She did it right in front of the group, and more importantly, right in front of Sakura. Ino's lips parted from his slowly. Naruto just stood there in shock, then started to blush. Sakura just looked on with anger at Ino, and some for Naruto for letting her kiss him. Her anger rose to the bubbling point, then… she exploded. She went ballistic. She charged at Ino with her right arm pulled back; ready to deliver her monstrous strength.

"Ino, you pig!" Sakura yelled with all her pent up rage. She delivered the punch to her stomach and, as expected from Sakura's punch, it caused a lot of damage to her internal organs. She slammed Ino to the wall, holding her by the neck, and then yelled at her about how Naruto was hers. Naruto was so confused at why Ino kissed him that he didn't notice the fight that ensued after the kiss. He had closed his eyes and sat down on the cave floor pondering about why.

"Ino! Never, I mean, never touch Naruto!" Sakura spat out.

"Y-you…" Sakura tightened her grip on Ino's neck. "You kissed Naruto…" She snarled. Since Sakura was so focused on the fact that Ino kissed Naruto she didn't noticed the hand seal Ino just formed.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu… (Art of the Valentine)" Ino barely managed to say it, but suddenly Sakura's grip loosened on her neck, and she soon dropped Ino to the ground. As Ino fell Shikamaru quickly rushed to grab her. Now, Sakura, or Ino, performed some hand seals. And Ino's spirit traveled back to her body. Sakura mind suddenly cleared out. She held out her hands with her fingers spread out and looked at them frantically. She knew she did something bad but she didn't remember what. Then she looked down on her left and saw Ino sprawled over Shikamaru's hands.

"Oh my god." Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth. She knelt down and shook Ino slightly, trying to wake her up. "Ino, wake up." She said. Sakura shook Ino a bit more vigorously now. Ino eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sakura? Why did you go berserk back there?" Ino said feebly.

"Oh, that… oh…" Sakura chuckled nervously, "let's just keep this a secret, no? Nobody will know about this except us, Ino.'

"One problem, Sakura." Ino responded. "Our whole team except Naruto saw what just happened."

"Then I guess it's something we'll all keep as a secret." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't think we should be talking about this now. It's time to be eating right now." Naruto suddenly exclaimed. Everyone was surprised and jumped up a little.

"Nii-chan! (Older brother.)You scared me!" Konohamaru whined.

"We don't need to worry about gathering food because…" Naruto took his bag off his back and held it in his hand. He then waited for a "few" seconds… "I have cup ramen!" Naruto dug his hand into his bag and pulled out several cups of instant ramen.

"We can use rain water to make the soup… and we can use a fire to heat it up."

"Good idea, Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee said, extending his arm and giving the thumbs-up sign.

"So… does anybody know how to light a fire…?" Konohamaru asked.

"I could," Shikamaru said, "but it's too troublesome."

"Is Shikamaru the only one who knows how to?" Konohamaru asked once again. Everyone remained silent.

"Does anybody know any fire jutsu?" Konohamaru asked. Everyone was silent again.

"I guess we're hopeless then." He said… he sat down and leaned against the cave's walls and crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Ah, I know what to do." Said Tenten, she grabbed two kunai from her back pocket and started gathering anything from her bag that could be burned. She had some paper, some pencils, and some of her extra clothes. "This should be enough to start a fire" Tenten said. She then proceeded to scraping her two blades together, she pushed harder and a spark soon jumped from the blades. She worked faster now, faster and faster, she went until sparks danced around the blades. Some sparks flew in the wrong direction but some few managed to land on her excess things and it soon gave birth to a fire. "There we go." Tenten said triumphantly. "I've made a fire."

Naruto got the message and now he had created seven other clones, each holding one cup of ramen in the rain. Once each cup was filled enough the clones made their way to the fire where everybody was seated and who were quietly conversed amongst each other. The moment which everyone was waiting for had arrived, the time when the ramen finally was ready. Naruto, since he was so skilled in the area of "ramen skills" could sense when the ramen was ready. He waited patiently, he could feel the time getting shorter, and his ramen would come to him. The smell rose from the half-opened cups of ramen and its enchanting aroma reached the noses of the eight team members, each one sniffed in deeply, inhaling the wondrous smell. Oh, how they loved it. Then… "It's ready!" Naruto screamed. Everybody had to cover their ears, but since that wasn't enough, they opened their bags and stuck their heads in it.

_Crunch… crunch… crunch…_ "Mmmmm!" was what came out of Chouji's mouth while he ate his limited edition ramen pork flavored chips. "These chips have to be the best flavor…" _crunch... crunch… crunch…. crunch… _The crumbs that fell out of Chouji's mouth, bounced off the Akimichi clan armor he was wearing, and all the crumbs made an anthill of chips. Kiba looked down at Chouji's pile and sighed.

"Chouji, don't you ever stop eating?" Kiba asked. Akamaru, who was noticeably bigger than Kiba now let out a "roof" in agreement. Kiba switched in his hooded jacket for a simple black vest and black pants. Shino seemed to have switched styles with Kiba because now he wore a hooded jacket. A black section ran down his jacket. Hinata wore a baggy jacket and (not surprisingly) also had a black line running down the middle of her outfit.

"A growing…" Chouji stuffed his face with chips again, and then continued speaking "shinobi must eat to become strong. If I eat I won't have to use my jutsus to become big."

"I guess that's true…" Kiba said, "but Chouji, I don't think it's healthy to be munching on chips all day."

"_You_ don't think so. I know that it is healthy to be eating this. Plus, my jutsus require a bunch of chakra. If I wasn't eating whenever I could I would be skinnier than a stick." Chouji popped the last chip into his mouth. He dug his hand in his bag once again and pulled out another bag of chips and began eating.

Hinata and Shino were standing in the background watching Kiba and Chouji argue about the chips' healthiness. That was when two mysterious figures walked up to the Konoha's gates. Shino was the first to notice.

"Everybody… be quiet, we have visitors." Shino said. Kiba and Chouji broke up their argument, looked to Shino then to the gates. "Hinata use your Byakugan." Hinata just nodded in response.

"Byakugan!" Hinata's veins suddenly showed up, pushing against the skin creating bumps, it was on both of her eyes and the surrounding area. She know could see everybody's chakra flow. She glanced in the direction of the two strangers and they appeared to have an amazing amount of chakra. "These people have an enormous amount of chakra." Hinata said in amazement.

"We better check them, Akamaru." Kiba said. Kiba walked up to the two and held up his hand to signal them to stop. "We have orders from Godaime Hokage to search everyone who enters Konoha."

The two people wore reed hats and a black coat with a red cloud in the middle, a red line ran through the middle too. There was also one red cloud on each of the sides of the fabric on both of the people. "Wait a minute…" Kiba said, "You guys are… no way… Akatsuki…"

One of the members chuckled slightly, in amusement. "It seems that Konoha shinobi aren't as stupid as I had predicted. But you're still all kids." The one who spoke had a blue face with noticeable gills on the side of his neck.

"Be quite Kisame." Spoke a person with the Sharingan.

"You're Uchiha Itachi!" Kiba exclaimed. He only had one second before Itachi quickly knocked out Kiba. Kisame didn't need any water to perform his water jutsu. Instead, he extracted water from the air to use his jutsu. But he didn't need to use it; he just kicked Akamaru in the stomach with extreme speed and force. That was enough to knock out Akamaru for a while.

"These guys, are strong and fast." Shino said, and he was right because at that exact moment they both sped their way to Hinata and Shino and knocked them out. Now, all that was left was Chouji.

"I don't know what you're up to but I'll try my best to stop you!" Chouji yelled, pointing a finger at them.

"Tch… you think you can defeat us, let alone even hurt us?" Kisame retorted.

"Kisame," Itachi used his arm to stop Kisame from immediately killing Chouji. "I think you kill just as much as Hidan. We just came here for one thing, remember?"

"I don't care, this fat guy is in our way and I intend to wipe him out." Kisame said as he stared down Chouji. Chouji bent his knees slightly and got ready to perform a hand seal, but he ended up like the rest of his teammates. On the ground knocked out by Uchiha Itachi. "I think knocking him out is better than killing." Itachi said. He didn't even need to use his Sharingan, which was surprising. The two Akatsuki members then walked away from the battle scene, walking into Konoha to get something so that they could weaken Konoha…

_If this wasn't that good of a chapter don't be surprised I just wrote this in one morning. _J


	6. Betrayal

**Amnesia**

_By Flow_

Hinata woke up in the infirmary; around her in the surrounding beds were her teammates. She saw that she was not the first one to wake up, Chouji was happily munching on his chips, Kiba was petting Akamaru with his left hand, and Akamaru was lying on the floor. For if he did lie on the bed, not only would the whole bed collapse, it would be crushed along with Kiba. The only person who remained sleeping was Shino.

Suddenly, and without detection the door of the room was slammed open and Tsunade walked in. Shizune walked in holding Tonton (That little pig if you didn't know…) who let out a quick 'oink'.

"What happened at the gates? We found you while you were knocked out." Tsunade said.

"I'm not sure what happened." Hinata said in her usual calm and quiet voice, "Two people came an-" Hinata was cut off by Shino who surprised everybody by sitting up so suddenly and without notice.

"Those two men were Akatsuki members, no doubt about it. Not only that, one of them was the one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, I believe his name I Kisame. The other person was…. Without a doubt, it was Itachi… Uchiha…" Shino looked down seemingly lost in thought over the last few events. Tsunade's eyes widened. Though she had left right after that event happened, but the infamy of his act spread quickly.

"You-you say it's Uchiha Itachi?" She took a seat on one of the near beds and placed her elbow on her leg. She then brought her hand to her chin and placed it there to support her chin; she closed her eyes and began to think. "So, Itachi's back here in Konoha, huh?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hinata answered.

"In that case, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji; once you have been cleared from the hospital I want you to track down Itachi, and his partner." The others just nodded. "Now, I need to be going. A Hokage has a lot of work to do." Tsunade said with a smile. She got up and walked out of the door. Shizune, holding Tonton, yelled at her master. "Tsunade-sama! Please wait!"

It was stilling raining outside. The downpour of rain created a loud striking sound. The team was done eating their cup ramen, and were getting ready to get to bed. How everyone managed to change was a tough one. The males had to turn their backs as the girls stripped themselves and put on their new attire. The girls noticed that one boy, Konohamaru, was peeking out of the corner of his eye. They screamed his name and his faced turned a deep red when he realized he had been caught. The girls had to do the same as only one boy changed, Naruto. They had to not look, and whatnot. Naruto chose to wear his regular nightwear. A loose shirt and pants, with a stocking cap with two eyes slapped onto it. The other "men" were wearing the same clothes, trying to impress the girls with no fear of anything… even muck and grime. Everybody then rolled out their bedrolls and snuggled in. There were the occasional shifting sounds of movement, but that didn't really have any effect because of the rain.

Naruto was probably the only person awake. He just couldn't sleep. He wondered why Ino had kissed him. (He's still not that smart now is he? . ) And how that would effect his relationship with Sakura. He decided to step outside the cave. Luckily for him the rain had stopped just prior to him stepping out. When he stepped out he spotted a narrow path winding up the mountain. He followed the path aimlessly walking up the mountain. Naruto finally reached the top. It was a level plateau, and there were several overgrowths of grass here and there, and an eventual flower would pop out from the ground; as well as weeds. Naruto chose the overgrowth in the middle of the plateau, where the moon's light shone the most.

He stared up at the moon. He had heard stories about the night of how the Fourth Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi. He had heard that the moon was shining brilliantly that night as to signal something good was to happen. Was the moon really that brilliant? He could almost visualize that night. His thoughts were interrupted however as Ino stepped up onto the top of the mountain. Naruto didn't notice her yet and was still staring at the moon. "Naruto?" Ino said gently. Naruto jerked his neck almost too fast and pulled a muscle in his neck. With that a pang of pain surged through his neck and he fell to the ground clutching the area of pain.

"Naruto!" Ino rushed to his side and caught him with his head in her arms. "Ino," Naruto said still clutching his neck in pain, "You surprised me there."

"I guess so." Ino said. Her head was so close with his. She was thinking of how she could take advantage of this moment, but at the same time opposed the idea. She was deciding whether to just let him go or go in for a kiss. Her mind was racing; she never had this huge of a crush since Sasuke. _Sasuke's gone isn't he? Then who else is there? Shikamaru is lazy as hell and the others besides Naruto are just not my type… _Ino thought.

"Ino, you can let go of me now." Naruto said, finally getting up from his lying position. "I'll be going back to bed now." Naruto said. He was purposely trying to get away from Ino with the fear of losing his relationship with Sakura. There was still a lot of his memory that was not yet filled and Naruto couldn't really recall how he developed his crush with Sakura. Or how he had gotten along with everyone and seemed to know what to say to each person. Had he been friends with everyone in the past? And who was this Uchiha Sasuke? His mind rolled on and on with questions that he didn't think could be answered. His face was suddenly turned to Ino's direction with her hands. She held his face in place. Both of them stopped breathing. They were so close. Ino was still thinking of why she did this. She just did this. She didn't even remember thinking about it, but now that they were this close she decided to just do what felt right at that moment. Naruto was thinking something along the lines of: Huh? That's all…

Ino made her face close in on his. She gently brushed her lips against his before pushing her lips to his. Naruto was caught by surprise and his eyes grew very wide, but the sensation of the kiss took over him and he followed along. Ino smiled as best as she could while kissing, she was in control she thought. She decided to get a bit aggressive. She broke the kiss for a second and shoved Naruto to the ground. Naruto was caught by surprise _again_. Ino suddenly pounced on Naruto, knocking his breath away. He would regain his breath however through Ino. She pressed him hard against the ground; she pressed her whole body against his. This reminded him of the kiss with Sakura. Ino widened her lips a bit, giving Naruto the impression that she wanted to stop kissing. Instead, she quickly slid her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue investigated his mouth and found his tongue. She poked it slightly and his tongue soon joined in with hers. They slid along past each other and wrapped intertwined their tongues at times. Naruto and Ino felt a happiness bloom from their heart and spread to the rest of their bodies. This happiness would soon end however as Tenten appeared at the edge of the plateau.

Naruto and Ino stopped kissing and turned their heads towards Tenten's direction. Ino quickly got up from Naruto's figure and sped towards Tenten. She reached her and held her by her shoulders. "You… have…to…keep…this…a…secret. And there's a lot of emphasis on secret." Ino said coldly. Tenten backed away a bit scared and said, "OK! OK! I will keep it a secret!" If only she had… if only she had kept it a secret…"


End file.
